


Most People Do

by rsadelle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes Mike in with one look and says, "I hadn't heard Pearson Hardman had changed its hiring practices," as he turns to Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как и большинство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081736) by [everytuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday)



> I really want a story where Sherlock Holmes meets Mike Ross. This is just a tiny snippet.

Sherlock takes Mike in with one look and says, "I hadn't heard Pearson Hardman had changed its hiring practices," as he turns to Harvey.

Harvey says, "We haven't," with a little smile, and Sherlock turns around again to devote his full attention to Mike.

"Sorry," John says. "Could someone explain?"

"Pearson Hardman only hires Harvard graduates," Harvey says.

"He," Sherlock says, "is not a Harvard graduate."

*

[Later, they go to dinner together.]

"No," John says. "You will eat at least half of that, and then we will stay here and you and Harvey will go to the bar."

"Don't harp like a fishwife, John," Sherlock says. "It's not attractive."

"Neither is anorexia." John holds up a hand. "I know it's imprecise, but there isn't a medical term for refusing to eat out of spite."

"It's not spite," Sherlock says.

"You haven't eaten in at least twenty-four hours," John says. "I haven't slept in nearly that long, and my leg hurts. Don't argue with me."

"It's psychosomatic."

"It still hurts." John points at Sherlock's plate. "Eat." Sherlock does, and Harvey raises his eyebrows at John.

"It seems I've underestimated you."

Sherlock is the one who says, "Most people do," with a tiny smile curving his lips.


End file.
